Crossing The Line
by Lionheart1
Summary: AU Squinoa Squall is sent undercover on a mission to uncover the plans of a lethal gang, where he ends up meeting the woman of his dreams...but it's wrong to love the enemy, right? CH 9 UPDATE!
1. Introduction

Authors Note: Howdy everyone! Thanks for clicking on my new fic 'Crossing the Line'. This fic is pretty different from most of the other stories on ff.net so hopefully you'll like it. This is just the introduction so nothing much happens, sorry! Oh and please review after you've read this, but no flames! Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I do not currently own Squaresoft, and so I can't claim the characters as by own…but one day they will be mine! HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, on with the story…

Chapter 1

The man walked briskly down the corridor, his shoes echoing around the empty walls around him. He came to a halt in front of the elevator and pressed the button, then waited patiently before the doors slid open. Once he was safely inside, he straightened his black suit with his firm hands, although it looked like it had just been ironed a few minutes beforehand. 

The elevator came to a stop and a soft ding signalled this was the correct floor. The doors slid open and he stepped out into a corridor that looked precisely like the one on the ground floor. The corridor was long and thin, sparsely decorated with one or two pictures. The walls were an ice white that sent a small shiver down the mans spine.

The man continued his walk down the corridor until he reached a black door, which looked out of place in this colourless room. Upon the door was a meaningless name but he realised this was the correct place. The man raised a hand and knocked on the door, the loud noise startling him in this silent place. He heard a voice from the other side, although he was unsure what was said but understood it as a command to enter. His hand gripped the metallic doorknob and pushed open the door.

As he stepped into the room he saw a man that he instantly recognised. He came to a halt and saluted him. "It is an honour to have the pleasure to meet you, General Caraway."

The General nodded his head before motioning towards a seat with his hand. The man sat down as Caraway took a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"I am right to assume that you are Nida?" the General asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Good," Caraway said, pulling out a briefcase from below the desk. "In this briefcase are some confidential files that need to be delivered. You will go to Deling train station. At 0900 hours a contact will arrive on a train from Balamb. He will have a briefcase identical to this one. He will head straight for the toilets, where you will be able to switch the briefcase safely."

"Sir." Nida saluted. 

"You may leave now," General Caraway said, in a voice that sounded more like an order.

Nida stood and saluted once again. He picked up the black briefcase from the desk and exited the room. Nida found himself retreating down the path he had just walked, the building as silent as it first was. Nida stepped into the elevator, as he waited to travel back down. He gripped the briefcase close to him, realising the importance of the documents that he carried. He glanced at his watch. 8:30. That meant he had 30 minutes to get to the subway. Caraway always left everything to the last minute to be sure that nothing could go wrong. 

'But if something did go wrong…' Nida gulped. He realised that if he messed up now it could cost him his life.

The lift arrived at its destination and Nida stepped out to begin his journey to the subway. He pushed open the doors to the building to step out on the streets of Deling City. It was quiet at this time in the morning, unlike the manic streets of Deling during the day. Nida walked down the quiet streets towards the subway. From across the street Nida noticed a man following him. He quickened his pace, but this alerted the man following him that this must be who he had been sent to get. He broke into a run to chase after the panicking Nida.

Nida knew he had to get away, turning to see his attacker getting closer. Not looking forward he ran straight into another man waiting for him, knocking Nida to the floor. Footsteps from behind told him that the attacker had caught up with him. He felt himself being lifted to his feet before being shoved into an alley. The two men backed Nida against the wall. A scar along one of the men's face told Nida that these were serious people. 

"Back off you two," a voice called from behind. Nida turned to see another man stood at the opening of the alleyway. The two men obeyed and Nida stepped further away from them. Nida noticed this new man looked nothing like the other two. His long brown hair fell from underneath a cowboy hat. He stepped closer to Nida.

"I think you've got something we want," he growled, looking at the briefcase.

"I can't give that to you," Nida whispered, his voice unable to produce any real sound.

"I think you can," the cowboy said, pulling a gun from beneath his jacket.

Nida realised now that he had no choice. He weakly passed over the briefcase, which was quickly snatched from his hands. The cowboy gave it to one of the other attackers. "Get out of here." The two men ran from the alleyway, leaving Nida stood leaning against the wall, his legs not supporting him anymore. 

The cowboy turned to leave seeing Nida's pathetic stance. Just before the entrance of the alleyway, the cowboy turned to face Nida once more, raised his gun and fired a single shot that went blistering into the centre of his forehead. Nida's limp body fell to the floor, the crimson blood staining the wall behind him. The cowboy took one last look before running off, following the route took by his friends' moments before.

Authors Note: I'm sorry guys! This chapter is really bad and too short. Don't worry though Chapter 2 is on its way soon and hopefully that will be a lot better. Anyway, please review but don't be too harsh, I already know this chapter is rubbish.


	2. The Mission

Authors Note: Hi people! As promised chapter 2 is here and is a lot longer than chapter1! Woo hoo! Sorry to any Nida fans (Ha!) for killing him in the first chapter but I needed someone to kill and he was the ideal victim. By the way, in this story I have kept Balamb Garden but it is now like a special police force. Thanks to you lovely people, who reviewed by story! And now, here comes the mighty (or lame?) second chapter….

Disclaimer: I have sent an offer to Squaresoft to buy all the Final Fantasy characters, but they are still yet to reply. Come on Squaresoft, it's been a whole year, can't you reply soon? Grr, never trust multi-millionaires! I suppose I have to say that FF belongs to Squaresoft then. *Sigh*

Squall sat patiently, the hard plastic of the chair, making Squall unable to relax. It must have been important to call Squall back from his holiday. Cid had called Squall yesterday and now Squall was sitting here waiting. He could hear the muffled voice of Cid through the door.

Squall shuffled again in his chair, folding his arms as he tried to calm down. The only sound was the receptionist typing something on her computer. Squall looked across at her, her black hair had fallen over her shoulders as she concentrated. She had the face of a model that Squall thought looked slightly attractive. A small noise came from her desk, which Squall realised was the intercom. The receptionist looked at Squall and nodded, signalling he could enter.

Squall stepped from the chair and pushed open the wooden door. He entered the room and two serious figures stood watching his movements. On the right was the familiar figure of Cid, his usual happy face now replace with a solemn expression. Next to him stood a taller figure with the same look on his face, he stood with authority and recognised this man with high authority. It was General Caraway. Squall now realised that whatever he had called back for must be important for Caraway to come. 

"Squall, please take a seat," Cid said, motioning towards a chair in front of his desk. Squall obeyed and looked towards the two men still confused about what this was about. "This is Leonhart," Cid said to Caraway. 

Caraway nodded and stepped forward. "Leonhart, I have a very important mission for you. The whole world's safety could rest in your hands."

"Yes sir." Squall said, shocked by the way Caraway had introduced this mission to him.

"Yesterday I ordered the transportation of some very important classified files. Before they could be delivered my agent was murdered and the briefcase stolen. Luckily, for us, he was a double agent and had removed the files meaning whoever killed him didn't get these files. We recovered them, but we are worried that they will strike again."

"What's in these files?" Squall asked.

"That is confidential. It is available only on a need to know basis."

"Ok. So what is my mission?"

"We already suspect a gang that possibly did this. They like to stay low profile but we have been tracking them for several months. We believe the leader to go by the name of Rinoa Heartilly. Your mission will be to get close to this gang and discover any of their plans and prevent them before they have a chance to execute them. You have permission to use whatever tactics necessary to complete this mission."

Squall nodded understanding what his task was.

"You will meet a contact once you get to Deling City. They will reveal themselves to you at a suitable time. They will give you an update on your mission objectives and will be your contact with me," Caraway continued. "You have the rest of the day to prepare and will be getting the train tomorrow. Here is your ticket." General Caraway handed him a small ticket.

"Squall, you're dismissed now," Cid said, ordering him to leave.

~*~*~*~*~

Squall stepped from the train, a soft wind soothing his face after the long train journey. He pulled his bag on to his shoulder and began his strides to depart the busy Deling City station. He was surprised at the amount of people that were already walking round the city. He had no idea what this mission was going to entail, he just had to wait for his contact to communicate with him. Squall knew nothing of what he was doing here. He started walking into the busy street and decided the first thing he would do would be to go to the hotel. He could see it from his viewpoint and started to walk towards it.

Squall pushed himself through the hectic crowd and finally reached his destination. He pushed open the door and stepped into the welcoming hotel. He looked around and noticed that this hotel looked friendly and warm towards him. He stepped up to the counter where the assistant stood smiling at him.

"How can I help you?" the young woman asked.

"I'd like a room." Squall requested. The assistant nodded, before handing him the key to the room. A number 7 hung from the key.

"Your room is upstairs on the first floor," the assistant told Squall. "And the bar is downstairs."

Squall nodded, before walking into the elevator and waited for it to reach his destination. The metallic doors slid open and he stepped out. He looked down this new corridor and could see his room numbered halfway down the thin path. He stepped up to the room, a '7' painted on in red paint, telling him this was the correct place. Squall slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

Squall stepped into his small, quaint room. A bed sat next the wall, occupying most of the space here. Opposite this was a small balcony, which Squall stepped on to, looking out over the bustling city. Somewhere here, was his mission, but it was a vast unknown to him at the moment. He sighed and turned round dumping his bag on the ground as he collapsed on to the bed, tired from his long journey, and quickly passed into a slumber.

~*~*~*~*~

It was 7:30pm. Squall had just woken up from his dreamy peace, the room now dimly lit as the sun had gone down. He leaned over and flicked on the small lamp. The empty room quickly bore Squall, and he pulled on a jacket, before travelling down to the streets of Deling. The streets were as busy as they were during the day. As he looked down the street he could now see a number of pubs were open.

Squall, having just arrived, decided to walk round Deling. He hadn't been here for over a year and there had been lots of changes during that year. Squall began to walk down one of the streets that led away from the centre of the city and away from the mass of people. The further he walked the quieter it became. He turned into another street, this one he knew very well. This was the place where he had done a mission before. Two gangs were fighting about who owned this part of Deling City. Now, thanks to Squall, most of them were in jail.

Squall looked into the sky, as he did something drew his attention to a particular building. Squall squinted through the dimly lit evening sky. He could see two figures standing on a building, although Squall couldn't make out any features of the two people. He walked closer and the figures became clearer. Squall was shocked by what he saw. Even in this weak light he knew what he was seeing. The thin black object stretched from the edge of the building, and pointed down on the streets below. A gun.

Squall quickened his pace; trying to locate the place they were aiming at. As he got closer, he reached a figure, which he believed they were aiming at. It was a young woman, her black hair extending over her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a black jacket, protecting her from the frosty evening air.

Squall followed carefully behind her, slyly watching the two gunmen. Squall saw the figure holding the gun take aim as his finger began to land itself on the trigger. Squall, his police instincts taking over, dived at the woman knocking her firmly to the concrete floor. Squall heard the shot sail past his head, as it smashed harmlessly into the wall of an old building. Squall looked up to the top of the building, the figures had already disappeared.

The woman let out a moan, as she clutched her arm. She rolled over from Squalls grasp, turning to look at her saviour. "Thanks," she muttered, slightly shakily her voice faltering. Squall realised this was the first time he had seen the woman's face. The first thing Squall noticed were her eyes. As Squall gazed into them, he saw a friendliness and an open person, although, from experience, he knew that she could be completely the opposite. He noticed that her concern was her injury, not that she had nearly been killed.

"Can I help you up?" Squall said offering a hand. She smiled and grabbed it. Her smile attracted Squall again, and pulled himself away from staring.

"Thank you," she said again, more firmly this time. 

"Are you okay?" he asked concern in his voice.

"I'll be okay. Just hurt my arm." 

"I could take you to hospital-" Squall started.

"No," she said firmly. "I'll be alright." She took this opportunity to look at the man who had just saved her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Squall Leonhart."

"Rinoa Heartilly," she responded, placing a hand out.

'Rinoa? That's the name of the person who leads the gang…' thought Squall as he took her hand.

"How did you know I was going to be shot?"

"I saw them," Squall pointed to a nearby building. "They were on that roof, but I decided to save you."

"You left it a bit late. Why didn't you try to warn me earlier?" she asked.

"If they saw anything suspicious they could have killed both of us."

"Oh," was all Rinoa could say as she thought about that possibility.

Squall could see her anxious look. "Don't worry, you're safe now." Squall realised how friendly he was being to a complete stranger, but thought it must be his subconscious telling him that this was the Rinoa he was meant to be tracking.

Rinoa smiled at Squall, feeling safe in his presence. "I'm sorry, I haven't thanked you properly…Thank you."

Squall nodded. "No problem."

"No, that's not enough. Can I take you for a drink, you know, to say thank you properly?"

"Sure."

~*~*~*~*~

Squall took a sip from the glass, the liquid soothing his throat. Rinoa tilted her head as she looked at Squall.

"So what are you doing here in Deling?" Rinoa asked, trying to discover more about him.

"I'm looking for some work at the moment," Squall answered, taking another sip.

"Oh, so what do you do?" she asked.

Squall hadn't been briefed about his new identity. He assumed this was the job of his contact, so had to make something up. "I'm a jack of all trades," he said, trying to be as vague as he could. "I heard that you might have some work."

"Who told you that?" she asked, taken by surprise he had been looking for her.

"A friend," Squall answered flatly.

"Ok…so why would I want you? What do you do?"

"Anything you want me to." Squall answered.

Rinoa sighed, slightly annoyed yet amused by how he would never give a straight answer. "I wouldn't usually do this but since you saved my life I'll give you a chance."

Squall nodded. "Thanks."

"But it's just a trial," she added quickly.

"That's fine."

Rinoa got up from her seat. "Come on, we better go."

Authors Note: I'm sorry if that chapter was lame as well. I have a serious case of writers block at the moment and only just managed to get this chapter written. I need some more inspiration so it'll be a while before I update. I might try writing another fic or summit. Anyway please review the story but my weak heart won't take too many flames! Thanks!

Special thanks to the lovely people that reviewed chapter 1. They are Lady in Blue, Gryffindor011, exhile87, Tiger Eyes, Phoenix Blade, Angelprinczess29, Renegade Seraph and the-angel-of-the-lion! Yay, you people rock!


	3. World With No Trust

Authors Note: As school holidays come around again I finally get time to write this chapter. Sorry about the wait but I'm back with a vengeance. This chapter might seem a bit crap cos I rushed it and Squall is out of character in some places, but hey you can still spend some time to review it at the end.

Disclaimer: No still don't own Squaresoft or any of the characters. I'll report back if I ever do…

Chapter 3 – World with no trust

Squall looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, it had an address scribbled on it by Rinoa from the night before. Squall checked the address once again and realised this must be the right place. As Squall looked across to the building in front of him it was not how he had imagined it to look.

The address he had been given was for a large factory; withdrawn from the roadside it stood alone far from any other buildings. The road was quiet; almost no cars were driving around this industrial area of town. The factory was painted a dull white, its old covering now peeling off to reveal the dirty black bricks underneath. Many of the windows had now been smashed, replaced by panels of woods; the few remaining were so dirty that nothing could be seen through them.

The large chimney on the roof of the factory billowed out thick plumes of black smoke that darkened the sky of the already dull day, as the cold air span around Squall making him quicken his pace to get inside.

As he got closer to the building, he began to see the building in more detail, making it look even worse than it previously did. Squalls eyes drew towards the main door, which looked very out of place compared to the rest of the factory. The clean, white automatic doors looked so bright, pulling him in away from the dark, dreary outside world.

The doors slid open and the inside of the building surprised Squall even more. The interior walls were painted white, with several pictures over the walls. In the centre of the room was a reception desk, with a pleasant receptionist sat behind it. At either side of the desk were two large, green plants. To the right of the desk was a white door, a large broad shouldered man wearing a black suit standing in front of it. He looked towards Squall before walking towards him, a stern look on his face. Squall took a step back, slightly in fear by this mans large physique.

"You Squall?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Yeah," Squall said, slightly nervously.

"Good. Come with me, Rinoas expecting you."

Squall took a silent sigh of relief, before following the man through the white door. They stepped into a long, plain corridor; several doors lined each side. The large man stopped in front of the last door on the left. "Rinoa's in here," he said, before walking back to the main entrance of the factory. 

Squall walked up to the door, raising his fist he knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice called from beyond the door.

Squall pushed the door open to see Rinoa sat behind a desk. "Squall," Rinoa said, getting up to greet him. "I didn't know if you were going to come."

"I wouldn't miss this chance, now would I?" Squall said, with a slight smile.

"I'm glad," Rinoa answered.

"Are you okay from yesterday?"

"Yeah, my arm hurts a bit but I'll be alright." Rinoa said, clutching her arm.

"Good to hear."

A knock at the door interrupted the two. The door opened to reveal a man, wearing a cowboy hat and trench coat. "Hi Rinoa," the man said with a side smile.

"Hi Irvine." Rinoa replied.

Irvine looked at Squall, curious who this new man was. "Who's this?" he asked Rinoa.

"This is Squall. The one who saved my life."

"Oh right," Irvine put out a hand to Squall. "The name's Kinneas. Friends call me Irvine."

"Hi Irvine," Squall said, shaking his hand.

"I said my friends call me Irvine. You're not a friend."

"Hey!" Rinoa shouted, kicking him in the shin, before pulling him to the other side of the room. Squall watched them as the two argued among themselves. After a few minutes the two walked over. Irvine put his hands in his pockets and looked down, as Rinoa prodded him. "Say it!" she said under his breath.

"Fine," Irvine snapped back, before looking at Squall putting on a false expression. "I'm sorry Squall. I didn't mean that. You can call me Irvine." After he finished he glared at Rinoa. "There you go princess," he said angrily. He walked up to the door then turned back to Squall. 

"Don't think that I trust you though Squall." He turned back to the door and slammed it behind him as he walked out.

Rinoa turned to Squall with apology in her eyes. "Sorry, he doesn't trust a lot of people…and he doesn't like me making decisions for myself. Stuck up idiot!" Rinoa shouted at an invisible Irvine.

"It's okay," Squall said, taking an instantly disliking to him. "So what can I do here then?"

"There's an operation going on tonight, you could go in on that," Rinoa suggested. "But one problem Irvine will be there."

"That's okay. I'll prove my worth then."

"Good to hear you don't back away from a challenge…and getting Irvine to trust you will be one massive challenge."

Squall laughed. "Don't worry, I'll handle him."

Rinoa nodded. "Alright, I'll get you on the operation now, whether Irvine likes it or not!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall stood among 10 other men, listening to Irvine bark the orders of the operation. It was now early evening and the night had already crept in. The operation was stealing a crate of new hi-tech weapons from a club downtown. The other men seemed to be well trained as they listened to Irvine intently, staring forward obeying every order he said. Squall realised why Irvine was so up tight by looking at him bossing everyone around.

"Right you know where to go, let's get ready now," Irvine said, before his eyes rested on Squall. "Squall you're gonna be with me. I'm gonna keep my eyes on you. One mistake and it's over, got it?"

Squall nodded.

"Oh, and Squall you might need this," Irvine tossed a gun over to him. "If it goes wrong, you're gonna need that to get out alive."

A van pulled up in front of them, the back doors opened up and everyone piled in. Squall followed behind and climbed in the back, sitting on one of the black, worn down, leather seats. After about twenty minutes, the van came to a stop and the doors opened up. Squall jumped out to see they were parked directly outside a club. The neon lights showed they were at 'Club Exotica'. Irvine jumped down with a large smile on his face. "Come on guys, let's get it on."

The men separated going to where they had been assigned. Squall and Irvine walked through the main door of the club in the large dimly lit room. Around the club there were several semi-naked women dancing around. Irvine turned to Squall. "I don't trust you, but don't say I never treat you." Irvine waved to someone and two women walked over smiling. Irvine wrapped his arms around both of them and turned to Squall. "Here are my special beauties."

The women on Irvine's left wore a black, leather mini-skirt, leather boots and a black bra. Irvine motioned to her, "This is Jodie…" Irvine then motioned to the woman on his right. She had long blonde hair and an attractive face; she was wearing a half-length denim skirt with a backless black top. "…and this is Quistis."

Irvine reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a wad of cash and gave some to each girl. "Squall, which girl do you want?"

Before Squall could protest, the girl named Quistis pulled out of Irvine's grasp. "Don't worry, I'll give him a good time," she said, wrapping her arm around Squall. Squall pulled away to talk to Irvine. "Is this part of the operation?" he whispered.

"No, Squall. It's a present from me, just enjoy yourself." Irvine replied pushing him back to Quistis.

Before Squall could say anything more, Quistis dragged him into a backroom. The room was lit in a low red light; the only furniture was a double bed. As soon as the door closed, Squall shied away. Quistis looked at Squalls face and laughed at his awkwardness. "Don't you like me?" she teased.

"No…it's not that…I…erm…just haven't done anything like this before."

"I'm sure you have," she said, playfully approaching him.

"Look, you have a really great body but I don't want to do…that, you know?"

Quistis stopped, shaking her head and sighing. "Squall, you really shouldn't be looking at your colleagues bodies like that, you know it's against the rules."

"Huh?" Squall said in surprise.

Quistis put a hand out. "Agent Quistis Trepe. I'm your contact but it looks like you sorted everything out for yourself. I didn't think you would be able to establish yourself that quickly, you must be better than they told me."

Squall, still surprised, could only let out a small laugh.

Quistis continued. "I was going to contact you tomorrow but it seems you found me. So how much have you actually found out?"

"Not much really," Squall answered. "I'm meant to be on an operation tonight."

"What kind of operation?" Quistis queried.

"Stealing some new weapons," Squall replied.

"Hmm…that must mean that they are planning something for the future." Quistis thought out loud.

"Maybe."

"You better get back outside, Irvine will probably be waiting for you."

Squall stood up from the bed and pulled the door open to leave the room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Quistis with a worried expression on her face. "Good luck Squall, you'll probably need it."

"Thanks," Squall said, before leaving the room. He scanned the club to see Irvine leaning against a wall admiring the dancers. Squall walked up to him and stood beside him.

"She give you a good time?" Irvine asked.

Squall nodded, unsure how he should answer.

"Good," Irvine said. "That should loosen up for later. The shipment is coming in round the back in about 10 minutes. We better get ready to move."

The two men walked out the club, the cool air smashed at Squall as he stepped outside, making him realise that he was slightly nervous at the moment. Irvine led the way down a thin alleyway at the side of the club, which led into a delivery yard at the rear of the club. Irvine and Squall then ascended a set of steps that led to a second storey balcony.

"You better put this on," Irvine said handing Squall a balaclava. "And don't try any heroics, you'll end up getting killed."

"I didn't know you cared," Squall joked, surprised by his out of character remark. He put it down to nerves.

"I don't."

The two were interrupted when a large van drove into the delivery yard. "This is it," Irvine whispered.

The two men looked down to see three figures get out of the van, Squall could visibly see one of them holding a gun. Another two men got out from the back of the truck. Squall heard a door open below them and three men from the club walked out. Squall watched as the two groups of people started talking, their voices lowered to little more than a whisper. After several minutes, one of the men from the club climbed into the back of the van, presumably to check the cargo.

In this tense moment of time, seconds seemed like an hour. After what seemed an eternity the man climbed back out and nodded to the other men. One of other club members pulled out a briefcase filled with money.

Before the exchange could be completed Irvine raised to his feet screamed "Now!" The men looked around in surprise but before they could react they felt bullets flying towards them. Squall looked at the horrific sight, blood flying everywhere. Irvine quickly ran down the stairs towards the van, where the money had fallen. Quickly he picked it up and started to run back to the stairs. Before he got there a man from the darkness, smashing Irvine to the floor.

Irvine, his head spinning, looked up at the attacker to see a gun pointed at his face. Irvine closed his eyes, not wanting to see the bullet travelling towards him. Suddenly, he felt the man let go. Irvine opened his eyes in surprise to see his attacker lying beside him unconscious. He looked up to see Squall stood over him, offering him a hand. "Thanks," was all he could mutter, a weakness spreading over his body as he raised to his feet.

Several of the team had now come over to Irvine and Squall. "Any dead?" Irvine asked one.

"Two," they answered, their voice filled with sorrow.

Irvine nodded. "Might have been three," Irvine said, realising his near death.

The group of people now quickly hurried around clearing the area, before getting in the van with the weapons and driving off.

Squall sat in the front of the van, alongside Irvine and the driver. Although the mission had been a success, it had been ruined by the loss of the two men, a sombre mood filled the van.

Irvine looked at Squall. "I'm sorry I've been such a bastard today. Thanks for saving my life, it looks like you're making a routine of this."

Squall smiled. "No problem."

"But don't think I trust you though," Irvine added.

"Never would have dreamt it."

Authors Note: YAY! Finally got the chapter written. Told you it was a bit crap but still please review. Hopefully this time you won't have to wait so long for Chapter 4! Here are some dedications to you, the reviewers:

Renegade Seraph: I know it was mean to kill Nida but what other useless character is there that I can kill? Lol

Phoenix Blade: I'm sorry but you gonna have to wait a while for the Squinoa. At the moment it's gonna be all work and no play! Sorry!

Chibi Angel: Yay! The pretty golden harp of heaven! Wow, I feel so privileged. :)


	4. Away From It All

Authors Note: Well here I am with another chapter for you. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I'm running a bit low on ideas for this story at this point so I'm gonna give you guys what you want – some Squinoa! I'm gonna be writing this as I think of it so hopefully it sounds all right.

I can't remember if Deling has a beach in FF8 cos I haven't played the game for a while, but for my story I will be adding one so there. :P Ok, now on with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF characters or any other aspect of the game.

Chapter 4 – Away from it all

Squall closed the door as he entered his hotel room. It was obvious to him that room service had been in since he had left, as the bed had now been made and the curtains opened, allowing Squall to look out the balcony window at the morning view of Deling City.

Although it was almost 11 the sky was still streaked with a red aura that made Deling shine with a captivating exterior. Squall admired the view momentarily before allowing himself to collapse on to the bed.

Squall was beginning to bore his mission. It had been four days since the operation with Irvine, and since then he had no contact with Rinoa or Irvine. Squall wondered to himself if he had done something to cause this situation, maybe Irvine had drawn suspicious to him.

Squall stared at the ceiling tiles on the roof of his room. This was quickly becoming a prison to him as he felt himself spending almost all his time here, apart from his un-momentous departures to either find somewhere to eat or just to walk around Deling City to escape the hotel room. 

The day after the operation had been the most substantial of the last four days. Squall had travelled to Quistis' apartment where the two had pieced together his cover story. They had created a history that spanned his entire life – where he was born, his first school, every tiny detail of his life. Squall always used his real name in missions, as this often could be safer than using a fake name and being caught out by it, although now all records of the real Squall Leonhart no longer existed. Squall was a shadow in this world that could become anyone he needed to be.

Squall lay on the bed, his eyes pulling together as the lazy day continued. Just as Squall was drifting to sleep, a knock on the door pulled him back to the conscious world. Squall quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the door. He pulled it open, expecting a maid to be stood there, and stopped surprised when he saw who it was.

"Rinoa," Squall said, the surprise making him state her name. Rinoa was wearing black trousers and a sky blue T-shirt. Squall looked at her face, her usual happy face had been replaced by something different. Rinoas eyes were slightly puffy, the remains of earlier tears leaving their trace on her face. Rinoa forced a smile to her face as Squall observed her.

"Hi," Rinoa said meekly, her hand brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Hi," Squall replied unsure of how to answer as he looked at Rinoas eyes. "How are you?"

Rinoa nodded plainly. "I'm okay. Can you get me away from here for a while?"

Squall nodded, he was curious what had upset Rinoa but decided not to ask about it unless she brought the subject up. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, just away from here." Rinoa answered, clasping her hands together as if she was begging.

"We could take my car to Deling Beach," Squall suggested.

"Okay," Rinoa agreed. "The beach could cheer me up."

~*~*~*~*~

Squall sat in the car, his hands resting on the wheel as he drove the car along the road. Rinoa sat alongside him, her head resting on the side window of the car. The vehicle was silent between the two passengers, the only sounds being the small melodies released from the car stereo. Squall had wanted to talk to Rinoa, her unrest made him anxious, although he knew that pressurising her was the last thing she needed. _'She'll talk when she feels ready'_ Squall thought to himself. 

The two were now far from the centre of Deling City. Deling Beach was about 20 miles from the centre of the city, the surroundings had now opened up; all buildings and civilisation had disappeared, except for the few motorists that travelled the road alongside Squall and Rinoa. 

Squall and Rinoa had almost completed the journey, in the horizon the view of the sea swept before them. Rinoa pulled herself up from her previous position so that she could begin to admire the ocean.

"I love the sea," Rinoa said breaking the silence. "It's so endless, it makes you realise that no matter what you can be free from everything and do whatever you want."

Squall didn't consider himself a philosopher but he understood what Rinoa was saying. Squall turned the car into a car park and quickly parked up. "Let's go to the endless freedom then." Squall said with a smile, getting out the car.

Rinoa smiled, almost forgetting her problems. "Don't make fun of me."

Squall looked around. Here was so peaceful, a heavy contrast against the city that loomed in the distant from where they had just come from. The tall buildings, the large crowds of people; here it was replaced with a few small shops, the owners trying to convince passing groups of people to buy something. Squall quickly realised that Rinoa had disappeared; he looked around worried but found her walking along a path towards the beach.

"Rinoa!" Squall shouted as he began to run after her. 

Rinoa turned around, her hair blowing around her in the cool sea wind. She stopped and waited for Squall to catch up, as he came near she let out a small laugh.

"What?" Squall questioned.

"Nothing," Rinoa replied, waving away his question.

"Tell me what?" Squall said, running in front of Rinoa.

"It doesn't matter," Rinoa smiled, enjoying teasing Squall.

"Tell me." Squall said once again, his voice sounding like an order.

Rinoa decided to tell him. "You run funny," Rinoa said laughing. Squall's face reddened slightly with embarrassment. He observed Rinoa carefully; her innocence overwhelmed him, yet he was here because she was a master criminal. "Thanks a lot," Squall replied.

Rinoa smiled then grabbed Squall's hand. "Come on, let's get to the beach," she said dragging him along the path.

The two arrived at the beach, Rinoa still dragging Squall along behind her. Several people were scattered across the beach, the weather was cooler than most liked so the beach was emptier than usual. At the waters edge several children were playing, daring each other to go further into the chilly water.

"Do you wanna come in the sea with me?" Rinoa asked.

Squall shook his head. "The water's too cold for me."

"It's never too cold, you're just boring" Rinoa argued trying to tempt him to come with her.

"Well I'll be boring over here then," Squall replied.

"Spoilsport," Rinoa placed her hands on her hips. "But you're not going to stop me."

Rinoa pulled off her shoes and began to jog towards the sea. She turned back to Squall. "Bye spoilsport!" she shouted.

Squall waved back, a smile appeared on his face as he watched Rinoa jogging to the ocean.

"You've got a good one there," a voice said from behind him.

Squall span around to see an old man. The old man rested on his stick as he stood beside Squall. "What?" Squall asked.

"Your girlfriend, she's a good one. Don't let her go," the man said giving his advice.

Squall was about to tell him Rinoa wasn't his girlfriend but the man spoke again.

"If you love someone you should never let them go, no matter what happens. That's why me and my wife stayed together for so long."

Squall accepted this mans comments with a nod of the head. But this was just a job, a lie, none of this was real, yet Squall found himself looking into the distance, his eyes following Rinoa wherever she went, his heart telling him that maybe he felt more than he would accept.

The old man continued. "I nearly didn't marry my wife, but my life would never have been the same without her. You never know how much someone means to you until they are gone, you should remember that. Now, even though my wife has died we will remain together forever," the old man said with a sad sigh. He turned to Squall. "Don't let anything stop you from being with the one you love, otherwise you'll wake up alone one day and it'll be too late."

Squall remained looking at Rinoa during this. He knew he felt something for her, but this was an impossible situation. If she was the one then he would be the one waking up alone. Squall dismissed these thoughts, his head blocking his heart, he hadn't known her long enough for this to be love, if it was anything it was just an infatuation. Squall turned back to where the old man was standing, but found that he was already walking away, his remains of white hair swept back in the wind. 

Squall watched the elderly man wander into the distant, when he felt someone grab him from behind. Instinctively, he spun his attacker round and threw them to the ground. He looked down to see it was Rinoa.

"Ow, you play rough," Rinoa said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry," Squall replied offering his hand. Rinoa took it but tugged him down to the sandy beach as well.

"Who were you talking to?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know," Squall answered.

"Well, what did he want then?"

"Nothing really," Squall replied.

Rinoa looked at him confused. "So someone you don't know talked to you about nothing?"

"Yes." Squall answered, making Rinoa laugh.

"You're not a good liar," Rinoa said smiling, as she did she looked into his ethereal eyes. She found herself absorbed by these eyes and without control she found herself moving closer to Squall. "Thanks for today Squall."

Squall smiled. "You never told me what was wrong today."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I don't know if it's the beach or you but I feel so much better now."

Squall was surprised by that comment. He felt himself looking into Rinoa's eyes, the sea whooshing in against the beach, the evening darkness creeping in. He was a puppet to the Gods; he had no power over his decisions. His arm crept up Rinoa's back as he rested his hand on the back of her head. Gently, his face moved closer to hers until there were but a few millimetres between them. Squall could feel Rinoa's breath against his face. He closed his eyes as their lips connected, and he began to kiss her gently. Rinoa could no longer resist temptation either and felt herself give in as she began to kiss him back…

~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Phew, at last I got it written. I don't know how good that was; this was my first ever Squinoa scene and I wrote it without any planning. There were some cliché scenes in this chapter, so sorry about those as well. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.

This might be my last update for a while as I've got exams coming up soon. I'll try to get 1 more chapter up soon but if not you might have to wait until end of June before an update! Sorry!


	5. Double Dating

Authors Note: I have to apologise again for the long wait it took me to update. I've been trying to write this for ages and it would have been done sooner but we had to format the computer, so I lost this entire chapter. I've also got exams coming up which doesn't help (5 days until my 1st exam!). Anyway here it is…

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns everything from this story. I own nothing apart from a fried egg….

Chapter 5 - Double Dating

"What do you think you was doing?" Quistis screamed at Squall.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened," Squall said.

"You could ruin this whole operation, if you get emotionally attached it could jeopardize this whole thing," Quistis yelled.

"You told me to get close to Rinoa-" Squall started. 

"I didn't mean start a relationship," Quistis interrupted him.

"I think this will actually help the case. Rinoa could trust me more and we could finish this quicker."

Quistis looked at him in disbelief. "Squall, I just said to stop this. You are not to get attached to Rinoa," Quistis said with authority.

Squall couldn't believe this woman. Squall had enough experience on cases to know that after kissing her if he backed off he could ruin the whole operation. Quistis was one of the many officers now being promoted to positions with high authority without any case experience. "So, what should I tell her?" Squall asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Tell her whatever you want," Quistis answered. "Just make sure you get across the point that there will be no relationship."

Squall silently sighed. She had no experience of how to handle operations and so she had no idea what he should say to Rinoa. Squall shook his head. "I don't think I can do that," Squall told her. "I think the best way we can proceed is to let me get close to Rinoa." With that he stood up and walked from Quistis' apartment.

"Squall, get back here," Quistis shouted from behind him, shocked in his defiance.

Squall ignored her, quickly increasing his pace to get away from Quistis. _I know what I'm doing,_ Squall told himself. _Getting close to Rinoa is what I need to do. I need to do it for the mission…or maybe for myself. _Squall shook off the last thought. Squall found Rinoa attractive but this was a job. He didn't really have feeling for her, he told himself, or did he…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rinoa sat in the office bored, her head rested against her hands as she struggled even to stay awake. She found herself thinking back to the kiss between her and Squall. Goosebumps still appeared over her body every time she remembered that moment.

Rinoa felt a connection between her and Squall, she had never believed in 'love-at-first-sight' but all she wanted at the moment was to feel Squall's body close to hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his warm breath against her skin as the stood only centimeters apart.

Rinoa sighed, she was beginning to doubt if Squall felt the same way. She had only seen him once since that kiss and he had ignored the entire subject of it. She knew she had to confront him if she was to find out how he felt for her. She decided she would try to see him as soon as possible.

Just as she thought that there was a knock at the door. Rinoa rushed up from her seated position to get the door, almost completely expecting it to be Squall. Her heart dropped as she saw who it was.

"Hi Irvine," she said hiding her disappointment.

Irvine seemed to be completely oblivious to the tone of Rinoa's voice. He walked in holding a large stack of papers in his hands. "Hey Rinoa, these are the new contracts that need signing," Irvine said with a teasing smile.

"Great," Rinoa half joked. _There must be at least 50 pieces that need signing_ Rinoa sighed.

When Rinoa looked back to Irvine she saw him trying to mask a wide smile on his face. Rinoa didn't like the look of this face and suspected something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked.

Irvine shook his head. "Nothing," he said, before letting out a small laugh.

Rinoa placed her hands on her hips. "Tell me," she demanded.

"Fine," Irvine said walking over to the door. He placed his hand on the handle, then turned back to Rinoa. "Introducing the one, the only…Miss Selphie Tilmitt," Irvine announced throwing open the door to reveal the young brunette woman.

"Selphie," Rinoa shouted happily as she ran towards her before hugging her.

"Hey," Selphie replied with a wave once Rinoa had let go.

"Wow," Rinoa said in shock. " I haven't seen you for ages…"

"Almost six months," Selphie told her.

Irvine smiled at the two women. "Well I'll leave you two ladies to catch up," he said before walking out of the room.

As soon as he had left Selphie turned to Rinoa. "So, tell me all the gossip…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall walked down the streets of Deling City. He was going nowhere particular, he just started walking since he left Quistis' home and he had carried on walking ever since. He stopped at his phone began to ring from inside his pocket. He pulled it out, half expecting it to be Quistis trying to order him around again, but was happy to see Rinoa's name flash up on the screen.

"Hello," he said answering the call.

"Hi Squall," Rinoa responded from the other end of the line. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Squall said lying, still annoyed by Quistis.

"Good. Well do you want to come to dinner with me later?" Rinoa asked. She knew this was the perfect opportunity to confront him about his feelings for her.

Squall was happy to be able to see Rinoa. "Yeah, that'll be good. What time?"

"Eight at the Golden Phoenix. Oh and one more thing…" she said, trying to sound as pleasant as possible. "Irvine and one of my old friends will be coming with us as well. Is that okay?"

Squall silently sighed. He was perfectly happy to have dinner with Rinoa alone, but he knew dinner with Irvine would be a disaster, he could sense a natural hatred growing between them already although Irvine tried to hide it around Rinoa. "Yeah, that's fine."

Rinoa smiled at her success. "Thanks Squall," she said before hanging up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall arrived outside the restaurant; he stepped from his car looking around for Rinoa. There was no sign of her so he decided to go inside. He walked through the door, still no sign of any of them inside, so decided to buy himself a drink while he waited.

Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie walked into the restaurant a few minutes later. "There's Squall," Rinoa said motioning to the figure at the bar. She quickly left the other two and ran over to Squall to talk to him.

"What's he doing here?" Irvine asked Selphie, once Rinoa was out of earshot.

Selphie shook her head. "Rinoa likes Squall," she said. "She said you was going to act like this."

Irvine stared at her. "You were talking about me behind my back?"

"I don't see what the problem is. He seems quite nice," Selphie said ignoring the question.

"Well why don't you go out with him then," Irvine said pulling his arm away from Selphies.

Selphie pulled a sad face. "Please Irvine, don't ruin this night for us…otherwise I won't sleep in the same room as you."

"Fine," Irvine said quietly, upset by this threat. "I just thought Rinoa could do better…"

Selphie kicked Irvine in his leg. "Come on, let's go."

Selphie and Irvine walked over to where the other couple was stood. "This is Selphie," Rinoa said introducing them. "And this is Squall."

The four finally got a table; it stood beside a large window of the restaurant, looking out over the streets of Deling. Squall and Rinoa sat on one side of the table, Selphie and Irvine on the other. A waiter soon came by and they ordered their meals, as well as a bottle of wine. Once they had received their orders Irvine poured a glass for each person, as they commenced their meal.

The two girls enjoyed the night, excitedly talking throughout the meal as they caught up on all the gossip. At first Irvine and Squall sat mostly silent, although after a few glasses of wine even they became more open and actually started a conversation. Rinoa and Selphie noted this, although not saying anything they were glad by the success of getting the two men to talk to each other.

The night ended a success and all four left the restaurant happy. Selphie and Irvine parted from Squall and Rinoa, leaving in Irvine's car. Squall and Rinoa was now alone, this was the opportunity Rinoa had waited for all night. She moved in front of Squall smiling, the alcohol stopped her from hiding her actions. She moved closer to Squall, much to her delight he didn't step away and she took this opportunity to close in to Squall. "Remember this?" she said. She moved her face closer to Squall her lips locking on to Squall and began to kiss him. Squall knew she was drunk, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to kiss her again. Her began to kiss her back, much to the delight of Rinoa.

_Maybe this is more than a job… _Squall thought.

Authors Note: Well that was it. Sorry if the end seems rushed but I wanted to get this uploaded. Please review and tell me how it was and I'll try to update quicker this time. Now just gotta pass these exams…

Thanks to Mariko, Paper-Doll, The Angel of the Lion, litoblueanjel, Sammy-Chan, Billie the Wild Angel and my lil sis for reviewing!


	6. To Dollet

Chapter 6 – To Dollet

Squall, Rinoa and Irvine sat in the office listening to Selphie's report, about the business she had been doing in Dollet.

"The weapons that you got last week I had a buyer for, that lives in Dollet," Selphie started to explain. "As Rinoa knows, we agreed a price and the buyer was to pay on delivery. Anyway, I set up the transportation and we set off to deliver the weapons. When we got there, they surrounded us and threatened to kill us if we didn't give them the weapons. So we had no choice but to do what they say…" Selphie said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"What?" Irvine shouted jumping from his seat, this was the first time he heard this. "The bastards! We sacrificed lives for them and then they screw us over." He kicked the wall in a rage.

Rinoa stood up. "Calm down Irvine," Rinoa said to him peacefully. "I do think we should do something to get our money back though."

"Too right we should," Irvine exclaimed. "They're lucky they didn't touch Selph, otherwise they'd be real trouble."

"I think we should set off as soon as possible," Rinoa said, her mind starting to create a plan. She turned to Squall. "Okay, Irvine, Squall and me will set off now. We'll try to reason with your buyer, we'll need some weapons in case. Irvine you sort that out. Selphie, you organise our best men. If we can't reason with them, we'll just have to kill them."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall stood in Deling City train station; Irvine stood between him and Rinoa separating them, so that he could not talk to her without getting an angry glare from Irvine. Squall could feel the small gun underneath his jacket, which he had been given by Irvine before they had arrived here. Squall knew he had the power to do anything to get this job done, but he wanted to try to avoid the situation where he would have to kill someone.

The train pulled up after several minutes of waiting and before the three could even start moving, large crowds of people emerged from nowhere, blocking the way to the train. They pushed their way through the large crowds, dragging themselves to the train they wanted. Finally they got there, thanks to Irvine pushing a young man out the way into the crowds to ensure they got on.

"Hey," the man shouted as he pulled himself back to his feet. The doors closed just before he reached the train and much to his annoyance he had to watch the face of Irvine smirking at him as the train began to move. "Damn," he said to himself. "If I don't get in soon my boss is going to kill me. This is the second time this week I'll be late."

Rinoa began to walk down the train, finding an available room that the three could enter. She found one at the end of the carriage and she quickly slipped in, closely followed by Irvine and Squall. "Not bad," she said to herself, inspecting the room they had entered. She looked out the window to see they were now moving out of the station and into the outskirts of Deling. She knew that soon they would be moving on to the plains of Galbadia.

Irvine threw himself into one of the large seats that lined the carriage, from beneath his coat he pulled out his gun. "Soon you'll get justice," he spoke, stroking the gun.

"Shit Irvine," Rinoa said, turning round to see him. "Put the gun away. You could get us all in trouble for that you idiot!"

Irvine obeyed Rinoa, placing it back where it had come from. "So who was the buyer?" 

"What?" Rinoa said looking at him.

"Who was the buyer?" Irvine repeated the question.

"It's just an old friend I used to know. Does it really matter?" Rinoa said, slightly avoiding the question.

"Actually, yes, it does matter. If they tried to kill Selphie I want to know who it is."

"Fine," Rinoa said. "His name is Seifer. He's an arms dealer that supplies to various groups throughout the world. He told me that if I could get these weapons for him he'd give us a very good price for them. But he screwed us over…just like before…"

"What do you mean 'just like before'?"

"It doesn't matter," Rinoa said shaking her head. She sat down on one of the seats near Irvine. "It doesn't matter anymore," she reiterated to herself.

During this conversation Squall had been stood beside the door listening to them. When the name Seifer was mentioned it ran a chill down his spine. _It couldn't be him _Squall thought, hoping that he was worrying unnecessarily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the train went mostly uneventful. Irvine sat in silence, watching the land fly past through the small train window. Rinoa spent much of her time either in deep thought or lying asleep, the latter Squall took the opportunity to admire her sleeping form. It was hard, by looking at her asleep, to imagine that she had ever done anything wrong in her life, almost an angel in his eyes.

The hours passed until the intercom came to life, echoing its voice around the carriage. "We will be arriving at Dollet in about 10 minutes. Please gather all personal belongings and prepare to leave once the train has come to a full stop."

Irvine stepped up to Rinoa placing a hand on her shoulder, rousing her from her sleep. "Time to go," he said to her. She quickly straightened herself up, pushing her hair behind her ears. The three gathered up all the things they had brought and fifteen minutes later were stepping out on to the streets of Dollet.

"Where to now?" Squall asked Rinoa.

"Selphie said he owns the Blazing Past Hotel, so I guess we should start there," Rinoa told him.

"Right. Let's go get our money," Irvine smiled.

The group walked through the streets of Dollet trying to find the hotel. Down the central street of the town the found it, the tall name across the building. The three stepped through the doors into the hotel. In front of them was the reception desk, a short dark haired man stood behind it. "Hello. How can I help you?" he asked sincerely.

"We're here to see Seifer," Irvine stated plainly, before Rinoa had a chance to answer.

"Do you have an appointment to see-" the man was cut off before he could finish.

Irvine slammed his hand down on the desk. "No we don't have an appointment. We just want to see Seifer, now get him out here!" Irvine shouted.

"Very well," the man said, slightly startled. He quickly ran from his position to a door on the right of them.

As soon as the man disappeared Rinoa turned to Irvine. "I can't believe you. You better hope that you haven't pissed Seifer off now."

Before Irvine could answer, the man returned, poking his head through the door. "Please come this way," he said. "Seifer will see you now."

Squall followed behind Rinoa and Irvine as they walked into the room following behind the man. As the door closed behind them the lights switched off leaving them in the darkness. Before Squall could react he felt a heavy object collide with his head that knocked him to his knees. He felt the world spinning around him, until his body gave in and he fell to the floor unconscious…

Authors Note: Hey thanks for reading. Sorry if there are a few mistakes in here but I wanted to get this chapter up today otherwise I won't have time to put it up for a while. I'll probably do some editing for the last 2 chapters to sort out any problems later on. Anyway while you're hit you may as well just hit that lil review button and tell me what you thought.

Thanks to The Angel of The Lion, Ma/eRiCk, Keiry (thanks for adding this to your fave stories list), Phoenix Blade, Sandra Leonhart and Sammy-Chan for reviewing Chapter 5.


	7. An Old Friend

Authors Note: Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've just finished my exams and our computer is being updated at the moment so I only have today to write this chapter up. Please forgive if there are a few mistakes in the chapter, I probably won't have time to edit it. Anyway on with the show…

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns everything, yes everything…

Chapter 7 – An old friend

Squall slowly woke up, his world spinning before him. The memories of what happened came back to him, as he felt his head aching where he had been hit. He attempted to lift a hand to feel the wound but found that his hands had been tied behind his back.

He opened his eyes to see that he was in a small room. It was an empty room, from what he could see. He guessed it was somewhere in the basement, due to the breezeblock walls and the cracked concrete floor. He noticed that his chair had been bound to another chair on either side, the three chairs forming a circular shape. On each of these chairs sat a friend, Irvine to the right and Rinoa to the left, although Squall was unable to see either of these clearly. Behind Squall, a set of stairs led down to this level. A man and a woman stood guard, each with their own weapon.

"Rinoa, are you okay?" Squall asked his voice choked out.

"Yeah," she answered slightly shaken.

"Hey! No talking," the male guard shouted.

"I'll fetch Seifer," the female guard whispered, pushing her short platinum hair back.

Squall examined the room for a way to escape. From his vantage point he could not see anything, even the entrance to the room was out of sight. Squall let out a defeated sigh. If this was 'the' Seifer Squall knew his life could be in real danger.

Squall heard footsteps behind him. A blond man entered, wearing a white trench coat that swept along the floor as he glided down the stairs, followed by the return of the female guard. He looked over to see his three prisoners, as he looked over Rinoa cast a cold gaze towards him.

"Now that's not a very nice look Rinoa," he smiled. "After all I'm letting you stay in my hotel for free."

"Shut up Seifer," Rinoa growled.

Seifer tutted. "Is this how you treat all your ex-boyfriends? Leave them and then try to steal their money."

"You know that money's mine." Rinoa was quickly remembering why she had left Seifer.

"Yes, and I know you'd try to get it back. You see Rinoa, you taught me everything you know and, well, let's face it that isn't that much," Seifer said walking closer to her. He smiled cockily at her. "You could have stayed with me and had it all, but instead you left and now I'm afraid you'll have to die."

"No," Irvine shouted. "You can kill me but leave Rinoa."

Seifer looked over towards Irvine. "Ah, if it isn't the cowboy Irvine. Don't worry, after Rinoa dies I'll let you follow her. You see, I have a reputation to keep and if I let you go everyone would think they could get away with stealing from me."

Seifer moved closer to Rinoa, his face inches from her. "You can end this Rinoa, just come back to me and we can forget all of this. Kiss me and I'll let you live," he said moving his face closer to Rinoa's. He moved his lips towards Rinoa, much to her infuriation as she struggled to get away from them. "Come on Rinoa, don't resist. It's just one kiss," he whispered in his ear.

"No," Rinoa shouted, her head slamming forward, smashing him in his mouth.

Seifer quickly moved away. "Bitch," he snarled touching his mouth to see that it was bleeding. Rinoa stared back at him triumphantly. Seifer moved back to her fiercer that before, his hand grasping her shoulder, digging deep into her skin. "Rinoa, you seem to have forgotten who's in charge here. I'm sure you can remember what I'm capable of. All I wanted was a kiss, but now I think I want more from you," Seifer said resting his hand on her inside leg.

"Don't you dare Seifer!" Rinoa screamed, struggling to push him away. Seifer ignored and continued to push his hand further up her skirt.

"Rinoa," Squall shouted instinctively, pulling up violently trying to escape the ropes, ignoring the pain as they dug deeper into her skin. Seifer stopped and stepped away from Rinoa, much to her relief. Seifer stared at the reaction from Squall. "That voice…" he thought out loud. He stepped round to see the face of Squall. "You!"

Squall stared into Seifer's eyes. The colour from his face quickly faded away. There he was Seifer Almasy, right in front of his eyes once more.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Squall Leonhart," Seifer laughed. "It seems you might have a soft spot for Ms Heartilly."

"Don't touch Rinoa or I'll kill you personally," Squall threatened.

"That's not a nice way to talk to your old friends, especially since I know a secret about you," Seifer smiled. "I can probably guess what you're doing right now and I don't think Irvine and Rinoa would like it very much."

Squall remained silent; he knew Seifer was right. Seifer had once worked alongside Squall; they had joined the same day and became friends quickly. But on one case had become too involved in a case and ended up killing an innocent. He was fired the next day but since then he had set up his own criminal empire. If Seifer wanted to he could tell Irvine and Rinoa his whole history…

Seifer smiled watching Squall thinking about his problems. "Don't worry Squall, I won't tell them," he said with a seeming compassion. "Although it probably would be amusing to see their reaction, but I think I want to be the one that finally kills you all."

Seifer walked to the exit, where the two guards were waiting. "I think we'll make this a public execution. Fujin, you stay here and guard them. Me and Raijin will gather the troops; I think they deserve to see some action, and there's nothing better than a slow death of your enemies." The two men walked out, the door slamming behind them.

As soon as the door closed the woman pulled out a small knife. She ran over to where Rinoa was sat and began to cut the ropes. Once Rinoa was free she began to work at freeing the other two. Squall and Irvine quickly felt their ropes sliding away.

"Why are you doing this?" Rinoa asked her.

"I don't agree with what Seifer's doing. I wanna get out of here but I try to leave I'll probably end up dead before I took a step from this building. I've never seen Seifer look at a woman like he looked at you; I think he had something special planned for you. I don't want to be involved in helping Seifer harm any more people," the woman answered.

"Thank you," Rinoa replied solemnly. 

"Hey, how are we going to get out of here?" Irvine interrupted.

The woman walked up to a crate and pushed it aside. Behind it stood a vent, the woman bent down and prised it off. "Go straight down there, it leads to the alley behind the hotel. You should go quickly."

"Thank you," Rinoa said once more before climbing into the vent. After Rinoa had got some way into the vent Irvine followed after her. Squall got ready to go when he felt a hand fall on his arm. He turned round to see the woman standing next to him. "Make sure you get an arrest, you don't want to end up like me - stuck on the same case for over a year," she said with a smile.

Squall looked at her in surprise. "You're an officer?"

She nodded. "You're lucky Seifer asked me to stay guard, Raijin would have made sure you died."

"Thanks."

"You better go now," she said saluting.

Squall answered the salute then climbed into the vent. He crawled through the tight space and emerged at the other side in the dim lit alley. Rinoa and Irvine already stood waiting for Squall, Rinoa held out a hand to help Squall out.

Irvine slammed his fist against the wall. "I can't believe that bastard."

"We didn't get our money either," Rinoa reminded him.

"Damn," he slammed his fist against the wall again before shaking it pain. "I think we should come back in force and take it back."

Rinoa shook her head. "No, I don't want to see Seifer again," she said, shuddering at the thought of what he nearly did. "I think we should go back to Deling City"

Irvine reluctantly accepted. "Come on then."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Ok, not the best ending to a chapter but I couldn't think. Come on people you've gotta forgive me…please? Well anyway there was a probably a few mistakes in there I missed so tell me if you see any. That's all for now, please review my pretties!

Thank yous go out to: Billy The Wild Angel, Mariko, Sandra Leonhart, bn431, Sammy-Chan, CelesteSpring, Rinoa Leonhart, Keiry and mymy. Yay, you all deserve a clap on the back or summits like that…


	8. Back to the City

Authors Note: Hey there guys! First things I have to apologise for the major delay in the updates. I've had so much to do lately writing hasn't been my priority and when I tried to write I just stared blankly at the screen and couldn't think. So what have I been up to? Well I got a job (wrapping meat is so much fun *sigh*), school sets a ton more homework, I've started driving lessons and I finally completed FFX! Well, don't wanna bore you with my life so on with the story.

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns everything, even you and me. Bow down to the rulers of the world.

Chapter 8 – Back to the city 

Squall, Irvine and Rinoa sat on a train heading back to Deling City. This time sat in a cramped carriage, just two benches facing each other with a small space between them.

Rinoa was lying against the train window, her feat up on the seat. She had been silent for most of the journey. Squall sat next to her and Irvine opposite.

Rinoa still couldn't believe what had happened today. Seifer had tried to rape her; she could barely think the words. (If Squall hadn't said something…)

Rinoa was thankful to Squall but she had found herself thinking about him more recently. Her feelings were evolving to something more intense. She found herself looking at him, his blue eyes drawing her in. Squall turned to look at her, Rinoa looked away embarrassed that she had been caught. As she avoided his gaze she could feel the heat rising in her face.

Irvine broke the silence. "Squall, what did Seifer mean he said you have a secret?"

Squall had been dreading that they asked him about this. "I used to work alongside Seifer. I suppose he thought if you knew you wouldn't trust me," Squall lied. Sure, he knew it wasn't a good story but at least it avoided the truth.

Irvine looked doubtful but seemed to accept it. The carriage fell silent once more and remained fairly uneventful for most of the journey back, save Rinoa's occasional glances at Squall.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The train began to slow down, the brakes squeaking loudly as they struggled to slow the fast moving train. Rinoa sat up, turning to look out the window. She watched as they slid into Deling City, the empty meadows interrupted by the occasional building and then this turning into masses of large structures as they reached the heart of the city.

The train pulled to a stop as they reached the train station. The doors slid open allowing them to exit the train. Now just the mad rush to get off the train began. Businessmen, families, and more slid out of their carriage and began to crowd the narrow train. The three stood up and began to force their way through the crowds. A few 'accidental pushes' later and they were outside away from the thick crowds.

Irvine looked at his watch as they left the building. "Damn, Selphie's gonna kill me. We're meant to have a hot date tonight but I'm already an hour late."

Rinoa laughed. "You better run then."

"Don't worry I will," he said taking off down the street.

Rinoa smiled as she watched him run out of view. "He's right, Selphie will kill him but he'll sweet talk like he always does."

"She doesn't mind him cheating on her?" Squall asked.

"She's given up trying. She knows that he'll always come back so doesn't mention it, although I think it hurts her."

Squall shook his head; he couldn't understand how he could get away with it. "I think I better be going as well now," Squall spoke looking at Rinoa.

"You don't have to run away from me so soon," Rinoa said, trying to look hurt. "I won't bite." Without warning she leaned in and kissed Squall quickly on the cheek.

Squall stepped back stunned. "What was that for?"

"Being my knight in shining armour," Rinoa said looking into his eyes.

Squall knew what she was talking about, but dismissed it. "It was nothing."

"You can't take compliments, can you?" Rinoa said. "If you hadn't done anything Seifer might have...well, he might have done anything." 

Squall saw a glint of pain in her eye. Squall smiled sincerely and rather out of nature stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. Rinoa smiled, digging herself deeper into Squall's chest.

"You know you could come back with me if you want," Rinoa whispered.

"I don't know," Squall said, the whispers of Quistis' warnings haunting his head.

"Please, I don't want to be alone tonight," she begged.

"Okay," he said, throwing Quistis from his mind. This was the right thing to do.

"Good." She reached up; this time being more daring she pressed her lips against his. It was short but enough to tempt both of them. "Come on," she smiled, grabbing his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall and Rinoa arrived outside a large house. Rinoa walked up to it, pressing the code on the security gate. The gate swung open and Squall followed Rinoa through.

"Is this your house?" Squall asked surprised.

"You didn't think I joined the life of crime for the social perks did you?" Rinoa smiled at him.

"Well, no, but I wasn't expecting this," Squall said in awe.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you crime doesn't pay," Rinoa pulled open the door and led Squall through the door.

Squall stepped into the house and followed Rinoa through to the living room.

"Take a seat," she said. "Do you want a drink?" Rinoa walked through to the adjoining kitchen and looking in the fridge.

"What do you have?" Squall asked.

"Champagne," she smiled as she returned holding a bottle and two glasses. She opened the bottle and poured two drinks, handing one to Squall.

Squall took a sip of the drink. "Good stuff," he suddenly felt slightly awkward as he realised where he was.

Rinoa sensed something was wrong and took the glass from Squall and placed it on a nearby table.

She closed the gap between them and brushed her lips against his, teasing him, before moving her face away from him. Squall gave in to her and followed her movements backwards until his lips met hers. The two closed their eyes as they moved into a deep kiss.

Rinoa pulled away from the kiss, to Squall's disappointment, but a playful glint remained in her eyes. Her hands reached Squall's top and she quickly worked to remove it, as she accomplished it the top was thrown to the floor. Rinoa pushed back into a kiss, her hands taking advantage caressing his now bare body.

This time it was Squall's turn to take advantage. As they kissed, his hands worked pulling her top off, their lips breaking contact briefly as the top went over her head. His hands lowered from Rinoa's neck, running down her body until they found her bra. His hands gripped and quickly undid it. Before he had a chance to remove it a bell sounded.

The kiss ended as Rinoa pulled away. "What was that?" Squall asked.

"The doorbell," Rinoa said, reluctantly pulling her clothes back on.

"Don't answer it."

Rinoa smiled. "I have to," she said turning to walk out the door.

Squall stood up as he heard Rinoa talking to someone, her voice sounded friendly so it must have someone Rinoa knew. Squall took this time to examine the room, his police brain taking over told him to examine the desk in the corner. He walked over to it and opened the top drawer, it slid open to reveal masses of paper. Squall quickly skimmed through the contents but decided that there was nothing important there.

Stopping to listen, he heard Rinoa was still talking. He decided to try the next drawer, he attempted to pull it open but found it was locked. Looking around quickly he saw a paper clip lying on top of the desk. Untwisting it, he pushed it into the lock and attempted to unlock it. Finally, he heard the lock click and twist open. He quickly disposed of the clip and pulled the drawer open.

In it lied one single file, 'confidential' printed on the front. Squall quickly pulled this out and examined it closer, the Galbadian symbol was printed on the top right corner. He flipped the cover open and began to read the contents.

Damn, he thought as he read through it. In this file were plans to a new type of explosive and from Squall could gather was small yet effective and easy to make. Whatever Rinoa was involved in was serious. He decided to place the file back, but clumsily dropped it to the floor, making an unnaturally loud sound. He quickly picked it up and stuffed it into the drawer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rinoa opened the door to see Selphie stood at the doorway, mascara smeared down her face.

"Selphie, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked running out to her.

"I think Irvine's cheating on me again," she said. "We were meant to have a night in together but he didn't come."

Rinoa couldn't help but smile. "Selphie, we got back to Deling late. Last time I saw Irvine he was running off to meet you."

"Oh," Selphie said pushing the tears out of her eyes. "I thought he had left me."

"No, Irvine would never do that," Rinoa reassured her. 

"I better get back before he gets there then," she smiled, returning to her usual self. She turned to leave but stopped when she heard a bang from within the house. She looked at Rinoa smiling. "Who have you got in there?"

Rinoa smiled shyly. "Squall."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you two were going out," Selphie exclaimed.

"We weren't. It just kind of happened."

"Guess I interrupted something then, didn't I? Don't worry I'll leave you two to get on with your business then," Selphie smiled with a sly grin. 

She turned to walk away when Rinoa called her back. "Selphie, don't you think that dress is a bit short? Irvine will pounce on you as soon as he sees you," Rinoa motioned to her short black dress.

Selphie smiled. "Like you don't have something sexy for Squall to enjoy as well."

"Maybe."

"Well, enjoy yourself," Selphie said walking away waving to her friend.

Rinoa closed the door and walked back into the room. She stopped surprised to see Squall had pulled his shirt back on and looked ready to leave. "You're not going are you?"

Squall nodded.

"Why?" Rinoa asked, her hopes crushed. "Don't you want me anymore?"

"It's just not the right time," Squall explained.

"Oh, and a few minutes ago it was?" Rinoa asked raising her voice starting to get angry.

"I'm not ready for this. I'll see you tomorrow Rinoa," he said walking past her kissing her gently. She pulled away upset. "Bye Rinoa."

Squall walked out of the room and left Rinoa alone once more.

_Authors Note:_ Well that's it for now. Hopefully that didn't suck too much, I am out of practice at writing. Next time I'm going to update faster. I promise. I've got a burst of inspiration on this now. Review please! Thanks to Keiry, CelesteSpring, Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki1, XxPhoenix BladexX and Rinoa Lockheart for reviewing chapter 7.


	9. Temptations

Authors Note: Wow, I updated quickly for once. I know, I'm shocked too. Anyway, on with the story...

Chapter 9 - Temptations

"This is bad," Quistis said shaking her head.

Squall had just told her the whole story about finding the file, minus the real reason why he was at Rinoa's home. Eh thought it safer this way.

"Have they said anything about any explosives?" Quistis questioned.

"No," Squall shook his head.

"Not even any references to something like it?"

"No," he repeated.

"Well we can't act yet then. You'll have to stay undercover," Quistis instructed. "If they are planning something the facts should come out soon."

"Fine," Squall answered.

Quistis turned and looked him in the eye. "Squall, this isn't fine. We have a group of potential terrorists and you're not keeping in contact with us. Cid's been threatening to pull the plug on this operation, you would have been pulled out already if hadn't have been for Caraway."

"I'm reporting to you now."

"That's not the point. You're supposed to keep in contact with us everyday, if not we don't know what's happening...we don't even know if you're alive."

"It can't be hard to report sometimes," Squall tried to explain.

"I don't care how hard it is," Quistis said raising her voice. "I _expect_ a report everyday. If you can't do that then I can't see this operation going on for much longer."

"Okay, I'll try to report," Squall gave in. He really needed to keep Quistis off his back at the moment so agreeing with her was the easiest way.

"Good," Quistis smiled at her false victory. "Before we can do anything we need some evidence." Quistis opened a drawer and pulled out a small camera. "Use this to photograph those files."

Squall took the camera off her and placed it in his pocket.

"Right, that's all Squall. Remember to report tomorrow, Cid and Caraway will want these reports even more now. Dismissed."

Squall stood and turned to leave her apartment. As he opened the door she called him back. "Squall, you're not seeing Rinoa anymore are you?"

"No," he lied.

"Good, because now it could jeopardise the case even more."

"I know," Squall said, before leaving the apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall walked down the road, his head filled with thoughts. What was he going to do next? He had reacted rash last night with Rinoa when he found the file, he might have blown it with Rinoa. At the moment he didn't know which mattered to him more – Rinoa or the case.

Squall heard someone shout from behind. Turning around he saw it wasn't for him, but someone a few metres back. He started to turn round again when something caught his eye. A spiky-haired blonde stood about 100 metres back stood looking rather dubiously into a shop window – a bridal shop window.

Squall could have sworn he had seen him just after he had left Quistis' apartment and here he was, 30 minutes later, still just behind him.

He quickened his pace and ducked into a side road. Quickly looking for cover he hid in a doorway, squeezing his body into the corner. After waiting a few seconds he heard footsteps enter the alley.

"Shit, they're gonna kill me," the voice said to himself as he saw the empty valley.

The footsteps quickened down the alley, biding his time Squall waited for the footsteps to become parallel with him. As he heard them reach him he jumped out catching the man off guard. With precise military training he threw the blonde against the wall and held him by the throat.

"Who are you?" Squall asked aggressively.

"Hey, let go of me. I'm a good guy," the man shouted panicking.

"Not until you tell me who you are."

"I'm Z-Zell," the man stammered. "Zell Dincht."

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?" Squall asked looking him in the eyes.

Zell turned his eyes away from him. "Ease off and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Squall nodded and released his grip but made sure Zell couldn't get away by keeping close to him. Zell took the opportunity to take some deep breaths.

"So what do you want to know?" Zell asked.

"Why were you following me?"

"Hey! Who do you thing I am? Why would I follow you?" Zell questioned.

"Don't deny it, I know you were following me," Squall said, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I wasn't following you," Zell continued to deny. "Some people have no manners."

Squall quickly thrust his fist into the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Grabbing him by the throat he held him pressed him against the wall once more. Zell gulped, desperately trying to breathe.

"One more time," Squall snarled. "Why were you following me?"

"Someone paid me," Zell choked.

Squall released his grip, letting Zell drop to his knees as he tried to desperately to regain the air that had been knocked out of him. Squall kneeled beside him. "Who paid you?"

Zell took a while to answer, breathing deeply. Once he had regain his composure he stood up. "Look man, I can't tell you that. Client confidentiality, you know?"

Squall raised a fist in warning. "Who hired you?"

Zell raised his hands in defence. "Some woman. Quistis, I think."

Squall smiled and lowered his fist. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry man, I just do what people tell me to."

"And what did Quistis want you to do?" Squall asked.

"She wanted to know what you was doing, where you was going, things like that," Zell explained. "What is she a possessive ex or something?"

"Something like that," Squall answered.

"I thought so," Zell smiled. "That's why I kept my mouth shut about some things."

"What things?"

"That new girl you got. Damn, she's nice. Has she got a sister that you could set me up with?" Zell grinned.

Squall shook his head in dismay. "What things didn't you tell Quistis?"

"Well, I figured if she was an ex, she wouldn't take kindly to you sneaking off to another girls house in the middle of the night."

"Thanks," Squall said. This man was a loser but he had probably just saved his job.

"So how much are you gonna pay me?" Zell asked.

"Excuse me?" Squall said, looking him in the eyes.

"How much do you want this to remain a secret?"

"Isn't this blackmail?" Squall asked, he couldn't believe this guy.

"Let's just call it bending the truth," Zell smiled. "5000 Gil seems about the right amount. Quistis sure looks feisty, I bet she could do some major damage if she wanted."

"How about I just let you live?" This guy was really pissing him off now.

"No way," Zell exclaimed. "5000 Gil or I let Quistis find out."

"Fine," Squall said pulling out a wad of cash. He couldn't take the risk so decided he had no choice. Zell eagerly grabbed at it.

"Good doing business with you Squall, I'll see you around," Zell said before walking away.

"Hopefully not," Squall muttered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall stood in the corridor outside Rinoa's office. He wanted to knock but he didn't know how she was going to react to him. Finally he decided just to knock; after all he was starting to look a fool just standing there.

"Come in," Rinoa's sweet voice floated from inside.

Squall pushed open the door and stepped into the office.

"Oh it's you," she muttered, looking away from him. "What do you want?"

Squall looked at her, she couldn't even look back. "I'm sorry," he said, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Rinoa looked up briefly to meet his eyes. "For what?" she asked.

"Walking out on you last night, upsetting you...and being a _bastard_."

Rinoa smiled and this time she kept the eye contact. The two stared across the room into each other. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

This time it was Squall's turn to look away. He couldn't look her in the eye as he told a lie. "It was just moving too fast, I just needed time to think."

As his eyes rose from the floor he saw that Rinoa had moved towards him. She lowered her head to look him in the eye. "So it wasn't because you don't like me?"

"No," Squall shook his head.

"Good," Rinoa smiled. She closed the gap once more so there was only a breath's distance between them. "Don't worry we'll take it slower this time," she said before leaning in to kiss him slowly.

Once the kiss ended, Rinoa pulled back smiling. "I have a good idea. Why don't you stay at mine?"

"I thought we said we would go slower."

"No, I mean you can stay at my house instead of the hotel. I have a guest room so you can sleep there," Rinoa explained.

"Okay," Squall said, kissing her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rinoa pushed the door open as quietly as she was able. Squall had moved into her house earlier on that day and now lay asleep in the bed before her. The sheet had fallen down in his sleep and now his chest lay exposed. She crept forward moving closer to him, silently she admired him. He looked so peaceful asleep, his chest moving steadily up and down. She reached a hand out and gently placed it on his chest, he stirred but it was nothing to worry about. 

Her hand began to caress his chest, running down until it reached the top of the sheets. She dared herself to push further, giving into temptation she began to edge the sheets down, but quickly removed her hand as he stirred again, more violently this time. She quickly retraced her steps the door, she didn't want to be caught by her guest.

Just as she reached the door she heard her name. 

"Rinoa." She turned around to see Squall raising on to his elbows, a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay?" she said lying. Subconsciously, she found herself walking back towards him. As she reached the edge of the bed Squall raised his hand, pushing her raven hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said, his eyes locking on to hers. Squall soon found his attention wander on to the short semi-transparent black nightie that Rinoa was wearing.

The temptation was too much for both of them, to go slow would be impossible. Squall's arms raised to Rinoa's shoulders and pushed the thin straps off Rinoa's shoulders, the nightie easily slid to the floor. Moving aside Squall allowed Rinoa to enter the bed. She slid in and Squall quickly moved his body over hers.

"So much for taking it slowly," he whispered, as he lowered his body to hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Irvine sat on the phone, a rarely spoken to friend on the other end.

"His name's Squall Leonhart," he spoke down the phone. "There's something about him that's suspicious. Find out whatever you can about him. I'll phone you again tomorrow."

Irvine smiled as he put the phone down, he'd get to the bottom of who Squall Leonhart really was soon and then he would make sure that he got his revenge. He knew his suspicions were true...he just knew.

_Authors Note: _Well there you go, another chapter done. Tell me what you think. You might have been wondering where this story was actually going but now the real action is about to start. Thank you Keiry, Mariko and FF9 Zidane for reviewing.


End file.
